Michiyuki
by Baka Tami
Summary: Soubi e Ritsuka se amam, e por se amarem, sentem falta um do outro. Mas será que Ritsuka se entregaria a Soubi, caso este queira provocálo? Meu primeiro yaoi, com ceninhas quenteees! :D Capítulo 3 FINAL
1. Capítulo 1

**Atenção: **Esse fic é um fic yaoi, talvez lemon. Não gosta? Então não leia! Gosta? Então divirta-se! (e mande reviews, por favor!) :)

**Michiyuki**

**Loveless**

**Capítulo 1**

_**xxx**_

_**Setsunasa no kagiri made dakishimete mo**_

_Mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante__**  
**_

_**Itsumade mo hitotsu ni wa narenakute**_

_Nós jamais nos tornaremos um só._

_**  
Yasashisa yori fukai basho de**_

_Num lugar mais profundo que a gentileza_

_**  
Fureau no wa itami dake**_

_Nos tocarmos é apenas dor._

_**  
Futari wo musunde kudasai**_

_Por favor, nos amarre um ao outro._

_**xxx**_

Era uma noite chuvosa de verão. O vento soprava as árvores, fazendo suas copas balançarem harmoniosamente. A chuva caía com força, batendo no asfalto e nos telhados das casas, orquestrando.

Apesar de incomum naquele momento, um jovem universitário observava as tão rápidas gotículas caírem do céu, na janela de sua varanda. Tinha uma expressão serena no rosto, sorrindo simplesmente, e seus cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cavalo, esvoaçavam. Ignorava o vento, envolto em seus devaneios. De repente, uma voz conhecida o interrompe de seus pensamentos.

-Sou-kuuun! A janta está pronta, venha comer! Soubi, está me ouvindo?!

-Já ouvi, Kio. – o jovem se vira, com seu sorriso tão peculiarmente tranqüilo. Ele fecha as janelas atrás de si, indo sem pressa até a mesa.

-Hmpf... Aposto que estava pensando naquele pirralho de novo. – resmungou o rapaz de cabelos verdes, cruzando os braços.

-Kio, não fale de Ritsuka desse jeito.

Kio emburra a cara, sentando-se frente ao amigo. Conversaram um pouco enquanto comiam, e logo um deles foi se deitar.

-Soubi... Não vem se deitar também? – disse Kio, sorrindo malicioso.

-Não agora, tenho umas pinturas para terminar.

-Uhm... Ta bem... – resmungou o outro, desanimado, adentrando o seu quarto.

Soubi acendeu uma pequena luminária, perto de seu tripé. Começou a pincelar a tela, desviando o olhar por um momento ao criado-mudo um pouco à sua frente, onde havia um celular. Sorriu, lembrando-se daquele garoto, que tanto lhe encantava e amava. Foi então que desejou, mais do que qualquer coisa que a luz vermelha daquele celular piscasse. Desejou vê-lo com tanta força, que o seu peito começara a doer de saudade.

"_Ritsuka... Por favor, faça essa luz acender... Me chame, Ritsuka..."_

Voltou o olhar à tela, e depois à chuva que caía à frente das janelas da varanda. Talvez não fosse correto ir até a casa dele, o seu mestre, sem a ordem do mesmo.

Pôs a mão sobre o lado esquerdo de seu peito, que palpitava de forma estranha. Sorriu novamente. Com certeza, deveria haver um motivo para todo aquele sentimento inesperado.

Pegou sua carteira e o sobretudo, saindo depressa. Ia ao encontro dele o mais rápido possível.

_**xxx**_

**_Cap pequetucho, mas os próximos serão maiores xD_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro!_**

**_E se gostaram, mandem reviews, onegaaaai! D _**

**_Té a próxima! _**

****


	2. Capítulo 2

**Atenção: **Esse fic é um fic yaoi e tem cenas mais ardentes. Não gosta? Então não leia! Gosta? Então se divirta! (e mande reviews, por favor!)

(Me decidi. Essa fic não terá lemonzão, mas umas cenas quentes D Simplesmente pq não imagino o Ritsuka sem orelhas xD Espero que gostem, viu?

Outra coisa **muito** importante: essa fic terá 3 capítulos! E o terceiro já ta pronto, então, talvez eu ñ demore muito pra atualizar ;D)

Respondendo às reviews:

**¤ Yami Nicki ¤: **Oii!Tbm acho o Soubi fofo demaaaais, além de lindo - eles dois são perfeitos mesmo xD Bom, ta aqui o novo cap, espero que goste e mande mais reviews! Beijinhos!

**Yoru**: Oie, tudo bom? huahuahua! Tudo bem, tudo bem, me desculpa por ter te surtado xD Mas acho que vou ter que surtar você mais um pouquinho, pq esse capítulo tbm não ta tão grande... " #gota# mas olha, o próximo (e último T-T) será maior, acredite òó' Espero que acompanhe até lá! Beijinhos e obrigada! -

**Lídia: **Olá! To continuando a escrever sim òó' Espero que goste desse cap tbm, fiz com muito carinho n-n beijos!

**Yue Souma**: Oieee! Haaah eu tbm amo o Soubi, ele é demais -" Meeeuu ele é lindo, sou louca por ele xD Anh, bem... eu não fiz lemon T-T #chora#. Mas olha, eu fiz cenas apimentadas ò-o Eu sei, lemon é **demais**, eu tbm amo, mas eu não imagino **mesmo** o Ritsuka sem orelhas T-T desculpa viu? Espero que goste desse cap. Beijinhos e muito obrigada por acompanhar!

**_xxx_**

**Michiyuki**

**Loveless**

**Capítulo 2**

_**xxx**_

O garoto de orelhas de neko afundava-se na banheira, relaxando o corpo e suspirando de satisfação, com os olhos fechados. Após um tempo assim, resolveu começar seu banho. Passava a esponja com sabonete pelo corpo suavemente, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo como lhe fazia bem sentir a água quente tocando-lhe a pele. Estava cansado, pois o professor havia pegado pesado na aula de Educação Física do dia.

Novamente, passou a fechar os olhos, ouvindo o barulho relaxante da chuva lá fora, levemente corado e sorridente. Sentiu-se anestesiado, pegando no sono. Cochilou e sonhou ali mesmo, acordando minutos depois, sentindo a água esfriar.

Resmungou, agora sonolento, levantando-se e enrolando uma toalha na cintura, enquanto observava a água escorrer pelo ralo e secava o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

Por um tempo, lembrou-se do sonho que tivera. Sonhou com ele. No sonho, faziam recordações, e numa delas, ele lhe roubava um beijo. Tentou discutir com ele por causa disso, mas ele só sorria.

Lembrando-se do sorriso dele, sorriu também.

-Soubi... – suspirou, tirando a toalha da cintura, secando-se com ela.

Vestiu a bermuda do seu pijama, indo ao seu quarto, secando melhor alguns fios de seu cabelo.

Notou o celular na escrivaninha, e tornou a observa-lo.

Era estranho o que sentia por ele. Queria vê-lo perto e longe ao mesmo tempo. Ficava zangado e triste por ele se recusar a falar sobre a morte de seu próprio irmão, mas quando o ouve dizendo que ele o ama, sentia-se balançado. Indignava-se por Soubi o tratar como mestre, como se fosse um subordinado, mas se sentia tão bem quando ele o protegia...

Primeiro, sentou-se na cama, apanhando o celular. Depois, deitou-se em posição fetal, virado de costas para a janela. Revia as mensagens que ele e Soubi trocavam. Eram românticas, umas até um pouco pervertidas.

Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ao relembrar que poderia ligar pra ele, lhe chamando. Mas estava tarde e seria estranho um homem adulto em seu quarto àquela hora.

Sentiu-se mais vermelho, lembrando de cada momento com ele.

-Soubi... Quero te ver... – fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, falando pra si mesmo.

-Estou aqui, Ritsuka. Me chamou? – uma voz grave lhe soprou os ouvidos sensíveis. Arrepiou todo o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastou bruscamente, assustado.

-So-Soubi?! O-O que está fazendo aqui?!!

-Você não queria me ver, Ritsuka...? – o loiro sorriu, doce. – Eu também queria te ver...

-Seu louco! Ta chovendo pra caramba lá fora, você ta encharcado! Ta molhando todo o meu quarto, droga! – Ritsuka sai da cama num pulo, indo até o armário e pegando uma toalha seca, jogando na cara de Soubi. – Vá se secar no banheiro! ...Eu vou arranjar umas roupas para você vestir.

Soubi apenas sorria, com seu jeito misterioso.

-Anda, é uma ordem! – apressa Ritsuka.

O loiro prontamente obedece, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Ritsuka desaba na cama novamente, de olhos arregalados. Recuperava-se do susto.

"_Mas como... Como ele soube...? Eu nem o chamei!"_

O garoto é surpreendido por toques na porta do banheiro, com seu _fighter_ apenas com uma curta toalha presa à cintura, encostado no batente.

O garoto enrubesce violentamente, perdendo a fala.

-Ritsuka... Não achou as roupas?

-Não, não é isso... Err... Deixa eu procurar aqui... – saiu da cama, vasculhando no seu armário nervosamente, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha.

Soubi apenas ri, encantado com o jeitinho de seu _sacrifice_.

Em seus pensamentos, ele nota o corpo de Ritsuka. Apesar de frágil e pequeno, era muito bonito.

Sentiu vontade, então, de toca-lo. Estava curioso de como Ritsuka reagiria.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Por agora, seu objetivo não era destituí-lo das orelhas de neko... Queria apenas provoca-lo...

_**xxx**_


	3. Capítulo 3 FINAL

**Atenção: **Esse fic é yaoi, com algumas cenas mais quentes. Não gosta? Então não leia! Gosta? Então se divirta! (e mande reviews, por favor!)

**Comentários da Autora: **Weeee! Último cap... sinceramente achei o final ruinzinho, mas não consegui fazer coisa melhor.. gomen ne! xD

Estou pensando em fazer uma outra fic, uma oneshot, como se fosse o epílogo dessa história :D e com lemon, hohoh.

Mas por enquanto é só um projeto xD O que acham? Comentem e me falem (y).

Beijos!

**Obs.:** o que a Michiyuki tem a ver com a história? Bem... ela é bonita ;D HÁ!

**Obs.2: **comentários das reviews e agradecimentos no final do cap!

**_.x.x.x._**

**_No último capítulo..._**

_"O garoto é surpreendido por toques na porta do banheiro, com seu fighter apenas com uma curta toalha presa à cintura, encostado no batente._

_O garoto enrubesce violentamente, perdendo a fala._

_-Ritsuka... Não achou as roupas?_

_-Não, não é isso... Err... Deixa eu procurar aqui... – saiu da cama, vasculhando no seu armário nervosamente, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha._

_Soubi apenas ri, encantado com o jeitinho de seu sacrifice. _

_Em seus pensamentos, ele nota o corpo de Ritsuka. Apesar de frágil e pequeno, era muito bonito. _

_Sentiu vontade, então, de toca-lo. Estava curioso de como Ritsuka reagiria. _

_Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. Por agora, seu objetivo não era destituí-lo das orelhas de neko... Queria apenas provoca-lo..."_

**_.x.x.x._**

**Michiyuki**

**Loveless**

**Capítulo 3**

_**.x.x.x.**_

Enquanto Ritsuka procurava uma roupa no armário, Soubi se aproximava lentamente, numa suavidade que nem as orelhas de neko de seu _sacrifice _pôde captar.

Se aproximando, Soubi notou que Ritsuka tentava alcançar uma roupa que estava muito no alto de seu armário.

Aproveitando a brecha, enlaçou com um braço à cintura desnuda de Ritsuka, acariciando; e com o outro, pegou a camiseta branca que ele estava tentando alcançar.

**-Era isso o que queria...?** – Soubi sussurrava no ouvido do garoto, trazendo a camiseta pra ele, enquanto passeava as mãos no abdome infantil.

Ritsuka, surpreso, se arrepiou por inteiro, corando com violência e fechando os olhos instantaneamente, mal vendo a camiseta nas mãos de Soubi.

-Anh...? O que... Quer dizer com isso, Soubi?! – como num estalo, Ritsuka desperta daquela sensação de entrega. Ele vira para Soubi como se quisesse se afastar, mas acaba se encostando à porta de seu armário.

Soubi aproveita para o "prensar" no armário, espalmando as mãos no armário ao lado das laterais dos ombros de Ritsuka, com uma delas segurando a camiseta. Observa Ritsuka olhar surpreso pra ele, e pro local onde as mãos dele se encontravam, como se estivesse assustado com a situação onde se encontrava. Soubi sorri, levando uma mão ao queixo do garoto, acariciando, fazendo com que ele o olhasse diretamente. Ao mesmo tempo, pôs seu corpo muito próximo ao dele, quase encostando.

Ritsuka ruboriza instantaneamente, sentindo-se novamente entregue, com o olhar um pouco confuso. Então, Soubi dá mais um de seus sorrisos, lançando um curto olhar à camiseta na sua outra mão.

-Estava falando da camiseta, Ritsuka... **Não era isso que queria, a camiseta?** – Soubi dá uma leve risada, vendo a face de Ritsuka mudar de uma tímida para uma irritada.

-Soubi seu idiota! Anda, vista logo essa camiseta e me deixa em paz! – Ritsuka põe as mãos sobre o peitoral do adulto à sua frente, como se quisesse se livrar da aproximação. Infelizmente (ou felizmente ;D) para ele, teve o efeito contrário: Soubi desmanchou o sorriso por um instante, encostando de vez o seu corpo no do pequeno.

O garoto fechou os olhos em reflexo, sentindo o corpo adulto e definido de seu _fighter _encostado no dele. Uma corrente elétrica passou por ambos os corpos, deixando-os vermelhos.

O loiro inclinou sua cabeça até o pescoço de Ritsuka, fazendo sua respiração tensa se chocar contra a pele macia do garoto. Sussurrava coisas no ouvido dele, fazendo-o arrepiar por inteiro. O quarto estava escuro, e a chuva parara. Com o céu limpo, a Lua aparecia majestosa, iluminando o quarto com sua luz prateada.

Suki da yo, Ritsuka... Suki da yo... – Soubi continuava a sussurrar no ouvido de Ritsuka, com sua voz rouca e baixa. Tirou uma das mãos que estavam espalmadas na porta do armário, passando pela lateral da cintura do pequeno, arranhando-a de leve com as unhas.

Ritsuka sentia seu corpo amolecido e suas pernas bambas. Admitiu interiormente que aquele adulto tinha muito "poder" sobre ele, e por um momento detestou isso. Lutava consigo mesmo para resistir ao magnetismo com que ele lhe provocava, com as mãos encostadas no peitoral do loiro.

Sua **razão** gritava, ordenando que o empurrasse para longe dele. Mas o seu coração e, principalmente, o seu **corpo; **estes queriam exatamente o contrário. Sentia vertigens a cada sussurro rouco que o adulto lhe pronunciava, e os toques lhe vinham como se fosse de gelo: lhe arrepiava e, ao mesmo tempo, lhe queimava.

Com Soubi não era diferente. Apesar do corpo infantil, o desejo de toma-lo para si era imenso. Queria que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira, mas agora temia que fosse longe demais. Sua imaginação voava longe... A imagem de Ritsuka embaixo de si, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão maduro, com uma expressão tão inocente, mista de dor e prazer... Isso perturbava o lado da sua consciência que o aconselhava a parar imediatamente o que estava fazendo.

Cego, perdia o controle de seu corpo aos poucos. Já estava beijando, chupando e mordendo carinhosamente o pescoço do garoto, enquanto a mão deslizava pela pele macia e arrepiada de seu _sacrifice. _

Seu sexo, já rígido, roçava no corpo do menino. Soubi sentia-se constrangido inicialmente, mas para a sua surpresa, Ritsuka já o estava apertando sua cintura contra seu pequeno corpo, levemente trêmulo e suspirando. A mãozinha tímida de Ritsuka passeava pelas costas do loiro, descendo até os quadris, depois até o começo da coxa por cima da toalha que encobria seu sexo, parando ali. Parecia criar coragem para tocar a parte mais sensível do corpo dele.

Não sentia a mínima vontade de parar. Tomou os lábios trêmulos do garoto, e com voracidade, vasculhava todos os cantos de sua boca. Ritsuka acompanhava com dificuldade, tamanha a ardência de Soubi.

Separaram-se para respirar, se olhando nos olhos, ofegantes e quentes. O rostinho de desejo e surpresa de Ritsuka surpreendeu Soubi, com aquelas mesmas imagens passando rapidamente em sua cabeça, deixando-o mais excitado.

Ritsuka, percebendo a ansiosidade de seu _fighter_, desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

-Soubi... Você... Vai tirar as minhas orelhas...? – falou num fio de voz, tímido e temeroso.

A frase de Ritsuka acordou Soubi para a realidade. Apesar de ama-lo e deseja-lo, não podia torna-lo seu agora. Ainda era uma criança e muito provavelmente ainda não estivesse preparado. Seria também um choque para as pessoas que convivem com ele perceber que já tinha entregado sua virgindade naquela idade.

Porém, Soubi era apenas um _servo_. Apesar de refletindo melhor, achar errado, se seu _mestre_ quisesse, teria de faze-lo.

-Você quer que eu as tire, Ritsuka...? – perguntou, com a respiração entrecortada, ainda abraçado a ele.

Ritsuka resetou com a pergunta. A confusão tomou-o por inteiro. Seu corpo se encontrava nas mesmas condições de Soubi. Estava entregue às carícias dele, mas seu raciocínio mais maduro do que os dos garotos de sua idade fez com que ele hesitasse.

-Eu... Não sei, Soubi... P-por que você não me deixa em paz?! – explodiu, separando-se do corpo quente do loiro, envergonhado por se encontrar naquelas condições. Subiu na cama, se escondendo entre os lençóis.

Soubi entendia a confusão do garoto, também estava confuso. De qualquer forma, respirou fundo e aproximou-se da cama, se agachando perto dele.

-Ritsuka, eu...

-**Cala a boca!** Você quis se aproveitar de mim Soubi! **Eu te odeio!** – virou a cara, com o tom de voz alto sendo abafado pelo travesseiro.

O adulto, já acostumado com o gênio do menino, não se deixou abater. Sentou-se na cama, aos pés de Ritsuka.

-Não Ritsuka, não quis me aproveitar de você... Eu te amo!

O garoto reagiu cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, como se não quisesse ouvir. Mas foi surpreendido por um Soubi sério, arrancando o travesseiro e os lençóis que o cobria, deitando-se sobre ele, o virando para encara-lo.

-Eu não quis me aproveitar de você. Eu te amo. Acredita em mim?

O menino, com os olhos arregalados, o encarava mudo. Olhou fundo nos olhos lilases/azulados do loiro. Parecia-lhe tão sincero...

-...Hai... Gomen ne. – desviou o olhar, virando o rosto. Soubi o segurou pelo queixo, virando novamente o rosto dele para si.

**-Você também me ama, Ritsuka?**

Arregalou os olhos. Sentiu o coração acelerar com a pergunta, gaguejando. Ritsuka estava extremamente vermelho, tanto ao sentir o corpo dele novamente lhe pressionar na cama, quanto por causa do que acabava de ouvir.

-A-anh?

-Me responde... Você me ama...? – o adulto passou os dedos no rosto delicado do garoto, o olhando com carinho.

-Eu... E-Eu... Soubi... – fechou os olhos com a carícia, entreabrindo os lábios, sem conseguir responder.

Não precisava mais. O adulto sorriu, tomando novamente os lábios dele, agora mais carinhoso, controlando o desejo que ainda lhe dominava. Apesar de seu _sacrifice_ não admitir, sabia que era correspondido. O corpo entregue e trêmulo, o rosto vermelho, a expressão ansiosa, os batimentos acelerados... **Claro que o amava.**

Os corpos se roçando acendeu mais uma vez a vontade de um tomar o corpo do outro. Soubi só se levantou para ir até o banheiro se trocar, pegando a camiseta que Ritsuka tinha separado e procurando uma bermuda, seguindo as orientações que o garoto dava para achar uma no armário dele.

Na cama, debaixo dos lençóis, deslizavam as mãos nos corpos, tomando as partes mais íntimas um do outro por cima da roupa, explorando.

O problema é que Soubi não agüentava mais aquela tentação. Seu corpo todo pulsava, e o desejo de te-lo para si o atormentava com intensidade máxima. Sem se conter, introduziu uma mão na bermuda de Ritsuka, puxando um pouco a sua cueca, finalmente tocando a parte mais sensível de seu corpo.

Ritsuka estremeceu, o olhando com os olhos semicerrados, ofegante. O loiro não resistiu, e voltou a beija-lo com intensidade, tocando-o. Sentiu o sexo rígido de Ritsuka pulsar com seus toques, e começou a masturba-lo, devagar, parando de beija-lo e observando suas reações.

O garoto abafava alguns gemidos com o beijo, se contorcendo um pouco na cama, até o momento em que virou o rosto para respirar e não se conteu em soltar um gemido longo.

Com isso, batidas fortes foram ouvidas na porta do quarto. Era a mãe de Ritsuka, que perguntava o que havia de forma doce.

Os dois congelaram. Ritsuka temeu em responder, e sua mãe insistia, aumentando o tom de voz e batendo cada vez mais forte na porta. Soubi notava a expressão assustada de Ritsuka, e resolveu sair de cima dele e da cama, ajeitando suas roupas.

Na-NADA MAMÃE! SÓ BATI MEU PÉ NA QUINA DA MESA, NÃO SE PREOCUPE! – gritou Ritsuka, saindo daquela sensação de prazer, sentindo suas orelhas dormentes.

Sua mãe se tranqüilizou e foi embora. Ritsuka notou Soubi se levantar em silêncio e ir ao banheiro.

Se levantou para segui-lo, segurando o lençol ao redor de seu corpo para disfarçar sua excitação.

-Tá... Ta tudo bem, Soubi?

Sim, está tudo bem. – sorriu, tranqüilo. – Acho melhor eu ir embora, já devo ter te incomodado demais... – ele pegava suas roupas ainda úmidas no banheiro, se trocando ali mesmo. Ritsuka vira de costas na hora, envergonhado.

Já-já vai embora...? – disse Ritsuka, de costas, disfarçando a sua decepção.

Sim... Se eu ficar, posso te causar mais problemas.

Não deixava de ter razão. Já não foi muito correto começar com aquela "brincadeira", ainda mais na casa da mãe dele, que já era tão problemática.

Compreendendo isso, Ritsuka acatou, ainda meio que envergonhado pelo que acabara de acontecer. Voltou para a cama e se aconchegou, com o lençol lhe cobrindo inteiro. Saindo do banheiro, Soubi notou a timidez do menino, se agachou e encostou seus lábios nos dele suavemente, indo até a janela.

Ritsuka, por debaixo dos lençóis, estava tenso. Queria fazer-lhe uma pergunta muito importante, mas suava frio, tomando coragem.

Então, levantou-se num sobressalto, de olhos fechados.

-SOUBI!

Abriu os olhos, e só viu as cortinas de seu quarto esvoaçando, por causa da janela aberta. O céu estava clareando, dando indícios que amanheceria logo.

Suspirou, e voltou a se deitar.

"_Soubi... Será que um dia, você tirará as minhas orelhas...?"_

_**.x.x.x.**_

Na rua, Soubi caminhava lentamente, com todas as imagens daquela noite lhe passando pela cabeça.

De repente, parou e olhou para trás, pelo caminho da casa de seu _sacrifice_.

"_Um dia, com certeza..."_

E sorriu.

Um misto de felicidade... e pura malícia.

**FIM**

_**.x.x.x.**_

_**Sabishisa wo shiru tame ni deau no da to**_

_Encontrarmos um ao outro é pedir para conhecermos a_

_solidão,_

_**Kuchidzuke wo kawasu made shiranakute**_

_Nós não saberemos até trocarmos um beijo._

_**Soredemo ima kimi to aeta**_

Yorokobi ni furuete iru

_Mesmo assim, estou tremendo de alegria_

_Por ter encontrado você._

Kokoro wo sasaete kudasai

_Por favor apóie o meu coração._

_**Bokura wa mou yume wo minai**_

_**Atatakai basho he nigenai**_

_Nós não sonharemos mais,_

_Nós não podemos correr para um lugar quente._

_**Zankoku na yoake wo kitto koete yuku**_

_Nós iremos certamente superar_

_Ao cruel amanhecer._

Akirameteta sono shizukesa

_**Hontou no kotoba wo kitto**_

_A quietude abandonada _

_Nós certamente encontraremos as verdadeiras palavras_

_**Aishi kizutsuke au tame ni**_

_Na permissão de amavelmente machucarmos um ao outro._

_**Sagashidasu itsuka kitto**_

Algum dia com certeza

_**--**_

**_Comentários das Reviews_**

**Nindezinhaa: **Ooh escreva siim! Eu gosto mto de fics de loveless, pena que existem tão poucas aqui \ Beijinhos, e obrigada por acompanhar!

**Ivy.MESH: **huahuahu, tá aqui moça! XD espero que tenha gostado. Beeijos e até a próxima!

**Angelyaoi: **eeehh, tão aqui as cenas picantes e um cap bem grande pra vc! Ò.ó' pena que é o último cap, mas... tão aí xD Bjinhus, obrigada pela sua review!!

**Chibi:** Siiim sim, eu sou malvada mhuahua! #risada maligna# XD fazer o q, eu tinha que fazer um suspensezinho, se não num dá pra garantir leitores u.u' huahuahua xD Muito obrigada por acompanhar aqui, beijos!

**Yue Souma: **ah, o soubi eh lindo de qualquer jeito u.u' (acho q jah falei isso xD) mas acho que prefiro ele sem orelhas mesmo... XD oohh, não se desespere, cá está a continuação e o fim! XD espero que tenha gostado enquanto durou! Mto obrigada, e até a próxima!

**E finalmente, meu MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que acompanharam essa fic. Vocês são minha única razão de estar escrevendo minhas coisinhas insólitas! D Valew mesmo gente, e até logo!**


End file.
